dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Renegade
Renegade a Namekian/Hedgehog/Pokemon hybrid character created by SupremeGotenks and is the son of Giratina. He is the second most powerful of the team (the most powerful being Temporal). He can be very kind-hearted and loving but at the same time cocky and cruel. He owns a small group of Ghost-type Pokemon (A Gengar, a Dusknoir, a Mismagius, a Chandelure, a Rotom, a Golurk, and a Sableye). He mainly uses the Griseous Orb to his advantage in battles, mainly to ascend to his Origin and Griseous Forms. After meeting the Z Fighters, he trains with them for a while and even learns Vegeta's Galick Gun. Techniques *'Shadow Ball' - A purple and black energy ball fired from the palm. This move is one of Renegade's signature attacks and uses it quite often in battle. So far he has invented four variations: **'Endless Shadow Ball' - A rapid-fire version of the Death Ball used by Renegade. He fires several Shadow Balls from his hands creating several explosions. **'Homing Shadow Ball '- A variation of the Shadow Ball the homes in on the opponent and follows them around until it successfully hits them. **'Shadow Blow' - A close range version of the Shadow Ball. This is mose usually used as a counter attack. **'Shadow Death Ball' - The most powerful variation of the Death Ball used by Renegade. Renegade raises his hands and creates a enormous, pure black energy ball with purple streaks of electricity. This move has enough power to destroy a planet 5 times larger then Earth. This move can also be seen as Renegade's version of Frieza's Death Ball. *'Aura Sphere' - A light blue energy ball shot from the palm. This is Renegade's second signature move and uses it often, however seemingly less often then the Shadow Ball. He has invented only two variations: **'Infinity Aura Sphere' - A rapid fire version of the Aura Sphere. He seems to fire more blasts then the Endless Shadow Ball. **'Spirit Aura Sphere' - The most powerful version of the Aura Sphere. It is formed in a way similar to the Spirit Bomb. It is possible he invented this move after watching Goku perform it. *'Shadow Force' - Renegade's third signature skill and his most powerful. Renegade turns into a intagible shadow, but is tangible enough to make physical contact. After turning into a shadow, he then strikes the opponent with a punch or a kick. **'Darkness Shadow Force' - An even more powerful version of the Shadow Force that only Renegade can use. Renegade turns completely invisible so, masking his power from his enemy. He then strikes the opponent from all directions with punches or kicks, making this move impossible to block. The only way to evade this move is to either teleport out of the way or use a Energy Shield. *'Earth Power' - Renegade raises his index and middle fingers, causing golden beams to erupt beneath the opponent. *'Galick Gun' - A purple energy wave originally invented by Vegeta. **'Super Galick Gun' - An enhanced version of the Galick Gun. **'Shadow Galick Gun' - Renegade's own unique Galick Gun, which is made from what appears to be shadows, hence the name Shadow Galick Gun. *'Ominous Wind' - A purple, energized gust of wind fired from the palm. *'Ancient Power' - Renegade creates an afterimage of himself that turns into silver ball of energy. *'Destiny Bomb' - Renegade's trump card. His eyes glow purple as he stares at his opponent. After being KO'ed, purple spirals come out of his eyes and go into his opponents eyes. They then fall out cold, regardless of power. *'Dragon Breath' - Renegade breathes purple fire at his opponent *'Dragon Claw '- Renegade's fingers turn into long, curved claws that glow magenta. He then slashes an opponent with them. *'Outrage - '''Renegade's body becomes surrounded in a crimson aura and his eyes also glow red. He then attacks the opponent non-stop. *'Mystic Attack''' - The traditional Namekian ability to stretch his limbs. *'Dark Eyes' - Renegade turns into a mist to evade an opponents attack. Originally used by the monster Hirudegarn. Transformations Origin Form: The Origin Form has been passed down from Giratina to his son. Renegade's power increases by tenfold. His appearance doesn't change much: he only gains six tentacles on his back (He never really seems to use them though), each one having a red glowing spike on the end, and a golden mouthplate. Griseous Form: The form Renegade ascends to when he fuses himself with the Griseous Orb which can be seen on his chest. His retains the mouthplate, which grows into more of a mask now. His eyes turn pure red with black irises and pupils. His power increaes a hundredfold and gains a deep, somewhat demonic voice, even scaring Temporal. Great Namek: Being part Namekian, Renegade has the ability to increases his body size. His power seemingly increases by the same amount as his Origin Form does, but can retain this form for much longer. Super Namek: While the Super Namek isn't a true transformation itself, Renegade's immense power officially declares himself as a Super Namek. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Page added by SupremeGotenks Category:Namekian Warriors Category:Namekians Category:Super Namekian Category:Good Characters Category:Hybrids